


Share My Life

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [117]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellBy pure luck, and Striker's affinity for collecting things, Wally gets his engagement ring back. Decades too late.





	Share My Life

~Unknown~

* * *

 

Wally hadn’t wanted a ring to begin with. Falling in love with someone who loved him back had been all he needed. But the ring had been won in a game of poker, and given to him the very next day.

It had been lost while he’d been cleaning, not even a month later, but it hadn’t mattered. Wally had been in love, even though the ring was the only thing he had left of him.

“Well, I’ll be! It really is mine.” Wally tossed it between his hands, and grinned down at Striker. “Thank you.”

Striker nodded, smiling at the praise. In kindness, Wally waited until Striker was out of the washroom before tossing the ring aside.

“Don’t need that.”

“Why not?”

Wally jumped, realizing he wasn’t alone.

Sammy stood on the other side of the room, near the door to the washroom, and the ring not too far from his feet. Sammy looked at it, prodded it lightly with one of his big toes, and then leaned down to pick it up.

“So this is the ring Matt gave you? I never did get a good look at it before you lost it.” Sammy held it up to the light. “It’s rather nice.”

“Yeah, I know. But it doesn’t matter. Mattie’s gone.”

“Gone...maybe. No. He isn’t gone. Especially if he’s still in your heart.”

“Way to be cheesy, Sammy.”

Sammy crossed the distance between them, and hoped onto the counter. He took off his necklace, and broke the cross off the suede cord. From there he slipped the ring onto the cord.

“What are you doing?” Wally asked, even though it was obvious why. He just didn’t want it to be true.

“I think the ring’s too small for your fingers now. You can wear it around your neck.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Yes, you do. I know you do.”

Wally hated that Sammy was right, but he didn’t know why Sammy was right. Wally took the offering from Sammy, and when he couldn’t work the clasp, Sammy helped him put it on.

“Thank you.” Wally said, looking at himself in the mirror. It felt wrong to have the ring, when Matt was probably dead. Or one of those monsters that stalked the halls, mindless.

“If it’s any comfort, I would have loved to have you as a son-in-law.”

And Wally would have loved to have been able to call himself a Lawrence for real. Not just in dreams he’d stopped chasing decades ago.


End file.
